


Nothing Fucks With My Baby

by yellow_canary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assault, Bruising and Stitches, F/F, Hozier NFWMB, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: “Who did this to you?”Sara’s breath caught in her chest as her heart skips a beat. “Wolfgang. I would have fought him off, but he put something in my drink.”Nyssa nodded and gently took Sara into her arms. What he did to Sara, Nyssa wanted to do to him twice over.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Nothing Fucks With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For A_windsor, thoughtsandlife23, drag-oon23, itscharlottebitchh, and ohhsoadorkable.

Nyssa’s breath froze in her chest as she took in the sight before her. Sara’s face was cut and bruised, she held her ribs and put her weight on one leg as leaned heavily against the sink, having stood up when Nyssa came into the bathroom. 

“Hey,” Sara said, with a nervous smile.

Nyssa hurried over to her and Sara sat back down on the edge of the stone tub as Nyssa dropped to her knees in front of Sara. She grabbed the hem of Sara's shirt lifting it up to see the black and blue bruise across Sara's abdomen. There were several bruises across her chest and stomach and a cut that had four delicate stitches on her hip. 

Nyssa spotted the field kit with a threaded needle next to them and ran her fingers along Sara's ribs, double checking for any breaks. Sara whimpered and Nyssa hated to bring more pain to her Beloved. She looked up when she was done to see the tears collecting in Sara's eyes and her lips trembled.

Nyssa put her hands on Sara’s face, gently cupping her cheeks. There was a scrape across her forehead, her eyes were black and her nose was bruised. Nyssa could tell it had recently been set. As Nyssa took her in, Sara’s nose started bleeding again and Nyssa whipped away the drop of blood that had dripped down Sara’s lips. 

Nyssa finally looked Sara dead in the eyes. Her voice was just a whisper, but it held the anger for Sara's attacher was as Nyssa spooked through clenched teeth.

“Who did this to you?”

Sara’s breath caught in her chest as her heart skips a beat. “Wolfgang. I would have fought him off, but he put something in my drink.”

Nyssa nodded and gently took Sara into her arms. What he did to Sara, Nyssa wanted to do to him twice over. The cocky young man was always jealous of Sara's rank in the League and her favor as Nyssa’s beloved. 

Nyssa was supposed to have left an hour ago for a quick mission in Prague, but had been delayed due to a snowstorm in the path of their flight. He must have taken advantage of the fact that Sara wouldn’t be under Nyssa’s protection. She would personally deal with Wolfgang later, for now, she led Sara back into their bedroom and up into their bed. 

Sara laid back and Nyssa pulled off her boots and pants. The bruising continued across her thighs and Nyssa stopped tugging and slowly rolled them down. She folded then over the back of a chair and grabbed an extra ice pack and a bottle of pills. Sara had curled up on her side and just watched as Nyssa returned to her. Sara put the ice pack to her ribs and brought the second one to her face. Nyssa poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on her nightstand and Sara tilted her head up as Nyssa offered her the pills and water. 

Nyssa crawled up into bed next to her and Sara curled up into Nyssa’s shoulder. Nyssa didn't mind the cold ice pressed up against her if it meant holding Sara. She brushed away Sara’s stray hairs and kissed her head. Sara turned her head to look back up her. She must have seen the worry across Nyssa's features because she gave her a sad smile and tenderly reached up to caressed her cheek. Nyssa turned her head to kiss Sara's palm and reached up to turn Sara’s hand and kiss her bruised knuckles.

“It's okay,” Sara whispered. “It hurt more to drown.”

It's a lie and they both know it, but Nyssa just leaned in to gently kiss her lips. 

“I am the one supposed to be taking care of you, no?”

“If I must,” Sara sighed as if it was a great defeat.

“You must,” Nyssa said, kissing her again.

Nyssa reached down and grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed, pulling it over them. When she turned back to see the tears have reappeared in Sara’s eyes. Delicately, she brushed the corners of her eyes, mindful of the bruising as Sara’s hands grab ahold of her shirt.

Nyssa had seen Sara in pain and broken before, but not since they have been together. For the first time, Nyssa felt her heart breaking. Sara often made it feel like she was floating on air, the swelling in her chest was, but a painful happiness. Now it was as if someone had taken a dagger to her heart. The pain in her chest was like someone had squeezed her heart and would not let go.

Soon enough Sara's eyes grew heavy. She was desperate to stay awake, but Nyssa just kissed her forehead again and her eyes soon closed. Nyssa stayed with her until she was sure that Sara wouldn't awake if she slipped out of the bed. She carefully slipped her arm from under Sara and untangled Sara’s fingers from her shirt. She slipped out of their bed and opened the door just enough to slip out of it. Nyssa looked back at Sara, who slept peacefully and then locked the door behind her.

There were no guards in the halls, for they were not needed. Even Ra's al Ghul must defend himself. Tonight Nyssa was Sara’s guard, as she should have been. Nyssa to make her way to the Assassin's quarters unheard and unseen. The home of the assassin's was always kept quiet, with no squeaking doors, just cold stone. 

When she slipped into the communal chambers, Nyssa stood over him for a moment, disgusted by his restful slumber. Then she grabbed him and dragged him from his bed. His roommates awakened at the commotion, but none of them stopped her. It was against the League’s code to lay a hand to another assassin and they know the law well.

Nyssa took joy in the way his eyes widened and fear as she dragged him away. Revenge had always been a part of their ways and there was no feeling like the fury Nyssa had for him. He pleads with her and lies to her as Nyssa took him down to the dungeon. 

There was a moment after she and threw him in a cell. Where she just looks down at this despicable creature. She takes a step towards him with the intention to lay her hands on him, to turn him as black and blue as Sara was. He recoiled in fear, begging for his life. A whiny and pathetic plea. The boy who drugged and assaulted a defenseless woman was a coward. 

But he was not her’s to punish. Those who break the code must stand before Ra's al Ghul and face his justice, although Nyssa knew he would not mind. Even if she threw him off the tower and left his body to be food for cows, a warning for others who dare touch her beloved. So she shut the door and returned to their room. Nyssa held Sara close and kissed her head as Sara buried herself in Nyssa's arms.

The next day did not come soon enough and once again Nyssa was dragging Wolfgang into the main hall, her boot on his back as he begged at their feet. Sara stood tall and proud despite the now purple bruises on her skin and the nervousness Nyssa saw in her eyes. There was not much in the way of trial as the marks on Sara's body spoke against his battered knuckles. 

Ra's al Ghul handed Sara his blade, he did not need to instruct her on how to use it. Sara spared Wolfgang the agony he inflicted upon her and his death was quick. 

Nyssa turned around to stare down the rest of the League as a silent warning to them all. ‘No one fucks with my beloved’.

Sara crawled back into bed emotionally and physically exhausted. Having cleaned the blood off of her hands and swaddled herself in the blankets. Nyssa carefully removed her armor, it was more tedious than Sara's plain clothing. When Nyssa finally laid down next to her, Sara opened up the blankets and invited Nyssa into her cocoon. The tears that had been in Sara’s eyes fell as soon as she was in Nyssa’s arms. Sara cried herself to sleep and Nyssa just held her, kissed her, whispered that she was safe. Nyssa would make sure of it.


End file.
